pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Destinies Intertwined timeline
The''' Destinies Intertwined Timeline '''is a timeline that all of the Pokecrew RPs fall in. It roughly takes place over a two year span, following numerous paths and containing the stories of several OCs. Because of the timeline, the RPs are no longer stand-alone stories, but connective pieces that can have a major effect on the RPs that succeed them. Introduction The World of Destinies Intertwined is a vast place full of people and Pokemon of all kinds. Each OC has an origin somewhere in this place, and each ones stories would cross over with anothers. As the stories became more interconnected, the need for a proper timeline would soon be put in place. The timeline is known to have a shifting focus, jumping from one group's stories to the next, before eventually piecing them together. Timeline of the RPs The Secret War : The first major event in the timeline, focusing on young Teddy Ursa's struggles against an evil enchantress, Vanessa Eris. Paige the Kirlia would play a role in these stories, working for the enigmatic peace organization called Team Xy. These events are referenced frequently for the rest of the timeline. K's Backstory : Shifting focus on different individuals, K's Backstory is where K, Flamber and Sheebop are introduced. 20 year old Flamber and Sheebop are sent on an expedition and they come across Paige in Couriway Forest. Paige soon gives birth to a quite unusual child, K, who's birth brings numerous challenges for the three protagonists.This RP is the origin of Paige and K's possession by dark entities known as the Dark Queen and Dark Princess. This RP also marks a deeper bond between Flamber and Sheebop, who were just only recently starting off as friends and partners. Paige would soon abandon K in this RP, which brings about numerous issues later on. Talios Chronicles : Roughly over the same timespan of K's Backstory, this RP instead focuses on a different part of the world, where four trainers are trapped in a bizarre region hidden away from the rest of civilization. The four trainers, Rhodium, Merlee, Nolan and Aidan team up with a local boy named Dante in order to escape as well as stop the plans of an evil team plotting to capture the Legendary Pokemon resting in the land of Talios. PokeAdventures : Following up almost year after K's Backstory, this lighthearted RP focuses on the friendship dynamic of Flamber, Sheebop and new characters brought into the timeline. Aqua, Chiko and Pikachu are first seen here, each with unique backstories of their own, as well as numerous OC's created by fellow RPer, S-Bolt. It contributes to the timeline by establishing the Flamber-Sheebop-Aqua-Chiko-Pikachu dynamic that carries on for several RPs that follow. The Search for K : Now a couple of months after PokeAdventures, The Search for K focuses back on Paige, who is quite lonely after Flamber and Sheebop's return back home. However, being the anniversary of their first meeting, Sheebop decides to visit Couriway Forest again, alongside Flamber. After a reunion, the three would now seek answers on K's whereabouts, leading to a search in the Kanto region. K is eventually found, now as an adult due to her accelerated growth. But, the influence of the Dark Princess causes her to lose control of herself and kidnap Flamber. Sheebop must now seek training from a powerful Infernape named Ayane in order to save Flamber, whom she's now had enough time to begin to develop feelings for. Things would get complicated further when K forcefully has a child with Flamber named Xander, who would later play a key role in the story. After the long struggle to save Flamber and confront K once and for all, Flamber would feel tremendous guilt from betraying Sheebop and Sheebop would be very hurt by the fact that he had a child with K. Thus, in an effort to alleviate their negative emotions, Xander goes into both of their minds and erases the knowledge of him being born to K and Flamber. He would also erase most of the heartbreak and trauma of the experience, but accidentally erases Flamber and Sheebop's declaration of love, causing their relationship to go back to how it was in the start of the RP. Xander would decide to live with Ayane as Paige, Flamber and Sheebop set out to return home. Life of Xander and Ayane : A side RP that focuses on Xander's life with Ayane, and their plans to visit Paige, who is currently staying with the Order of Light, an organization of large importance in later RPs. This RP introduces Ilia and Swarma's special titan forms. RPCRP : A year after the Search for K, RPCRP would bring together the stories of several OCs as well introduce numerous new characters in a crossover format. This mostly comedic RP starts by following along the adventures of Usagi, who's life is changed when she decides to go on a vacation with several of her new PokeOC friends. Sooner or later, the arcs would shift focus on different characters, such as the aloof assassin Lunatyr and returning characters in the timeline, Rhodium, Merlee and Teddy. Kleat the Togetic and Shiruru are introduced, who would become major timeline characters. As a result of this RP, the timeline begins to become more unified, with several of the characters having met through these experiences. This RP directly branches off into two subplots after it concludes: PokeRP Saga and Darius League Quest. PokeRP Saga : Immediately after RPCRP, Aqua and Chiko leave on their own to a strange land near the Sinnoh region. In search of treasure they would soon band together with other treasure-seekers before having to face off with the villainous Giratina, who plans on taking over their realm. Several OCs would debut in the PokeRP Saga, including Wade the Wooper, Jake the Greninja, Desire the Blissey and Walter the Samurott. The group faced numerous trials before managing to overcome Giratina, allowing them to earn a wish. Darius League Quest : Occuring roughly over the same time as PokeRP Saga, this RP focuses on Merlee and Rhodium after they leave the group from RPCRP and decide to travel to the Darius region in order to beat the League. A couple familiar faces from RPCRP return, including Averey and Hillary. The plans of two evil teams further complicate the story as the two trainers endure all of the twists and turns of maintaining a relationship while conquering all of the region's Gyms. Dream Catastrophe : As most of the cast of RPCRP had went their separate ways, Iceo, Leon and a few others decide to meet one night. However, the night would turn into a nightmare when a prank causes nearly everyone to get trapped in a bizarre world of dreams. Now the characters must find a way out before it's too late. Dream Catastrophe occurs some time around Darius League Quest. The Second Secret War : During the later stages of Darius League Quest, the Kalos region is beginning to be plagued by mysterious disappearances, including the disappearances of Flamber, Sheebop and Leon.Their remaining friends know exactly what caused the disappearances, none other than Charm Queen Vanessa Eris. Thus,Teddy Ursa leads the efforts to save their friends, as well as the entire region. Teddy would also meet up with Strawbella and Zula, two apprentices of the Order of Light who were sent to investigate the phenomenon themselves. The three would soon be the only ones left in the battle to topple Vanessa's hypnotic reign, having to use all of their strength and cunning to survive. The Second Secret War contributes to the timeline by being Teddy's first encounter with the Order of Light, where he would eventually join and become an influential member of. Teddy's Journal : Teddy's Journal takes place shortly after Teddy has become an established member of the Order of Light. A journal containing dark secrets about his weaknesses would be discovered by Paige, and the whole Order has to get it out of her hands before it's too late. PTRPCRP2 RPCRP2 Mirror World RP Trivia *Interestingly, the RPs are not always done chronologically, as certain RPs that serve as sequels were occasionally done before their predecessors. For instance, PokeRP Saga, which succeeds RPCRP, was actually completed before RPCRP began. *The timeline would not become fully established until the conclusion of RPCRP, where more and more key events were starting to be pieced together. Category:Pokecrew terms